


Curl of the Vine - Raenisa Drabbles

by radishleaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Elves, F/F, Fantasy, Gen, Lesbian Character, Magic, Relationship Study, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishleaf/pseuds/radishleaf
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring my elf OC, Raenisa, done for a prompt challenge.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Day 1 - Raenisa & Ivarn - T

**Author's Note:**

> even though i'm doing this at this my own pace (in other words, outside of OCtober), i'll be writing replies to this prompt list: [plonk](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20). since raenisa (pronounced ray-nee-suh) is my most beloved and most underdeveloped oc as of late, i decided to make this all about her. so please be prepared for this bratty bab. 
> 
> these drabbles are largely going to be unconnected to each other, but there might be some continuity. i'll include the prompt, characters, rating, summary, and any tags related to the drabble in the notes section, so please check it for any possible sensitive material. however, this won't go above a T rating. 
> 
> as always, kindly disregard any grammatical errors, punctuation mistakes, and the like. i tried to be thorough. enjooooy.
> 
> +++
> 
>   
> **prompt:** “no, come back!”  
>  **pairing:** raenisa & ivarn  
>  **rating:** T  
>  **summary:** raenisa makes a run for it when her father demands a word with her, leading to her retainer, ivarn, being forced to chase her down.
> 
>  **tags:** mild language, boundary crossed

Her feet beat against the earth with restless abandon, kicking up dead leaves in her wake as she tried to put distance between herself and Ivarn. Raenisa hadn’t the faintest idea of his location; her head darted over her shoulder every handful of trees, but he was nowhere within sight. Though her connection with the forest dwelled in its life, reading its essence like ink upon a page, her understanding was only of beyond the tangible. As a druid still in the midst of training, she hadn’t submersed herself fully in the forest’s workings and complexities, and she lacked the finer skill to read branches and roots like paths along a map.

Ivarn bested her here, having been trained as a ranger since a boy. She’d seen him track a wounded deer for close to a mile, trailing behind him as he’d only his wits and keen eyes about him. Raenisa immediately doubted him then, even if proven wrong, and she continued to doubt him now. Because unlike the beanpole of a man whose muscles, she believed, were only for show, she was willowy, quick on her feet. She slipped from his grasp before—she could do it again, and again, and again.

The thought of abandoning Ivarn the Annoyance for the umpteenth time almost bubbled a laugh out of her, but she kept herself quiet, allowing herself only the liberty of a smile. She disliked him with her entire being, so trouncing his superior skills inflated her ego _just_ a teensy bit. After all, considering how much he looked down upon her (even if he constantly confirmed he didn’t), Raenisa felt herself justified. He was just _that_ big of an asshole.

Yet, Raenisa’s smile dropped from her face in the next instance when she caught a streak of blond within the loamy green of the approaching glade. Her eyes searched frantically about the area as her running ceased. Her mind admonished her for stopping; what she needed was _distance_ from him, not confirmation of his location. But dread paired with adrenaline made it—no, _required_ —she know where he was.

Confusion began to seep into her mind where there were no signs of him. Had she been mistaken? Sudden panic could drive the mind to plenty of things, even specters of the unknown seen only to the bearer’s eyes. It was the only plausible conclusion; there was no sign of Ivarn until now. There was no way he caught up with her so quickly.

Just when Raenisa’s mind latched onto this notion, it was dashed aside next when a looming shadow entered her periphery. She suddenly whirled around and blanched, seeing Ivarn draw up behind her. Voice catching in her throat, Raenisa couldn’t manage a word. Instead, her heel ground into the dirt as she launched into another run, drawing a perturbed grunt from Ivarn as his hand caught open air.

“ _Agh!_ No, _come back!_ ” he cried at Raenisa’s retreating back, but even he knew his words fell on deaf ears.

Air sailed in and out of her nostrils as she forced herself to draw breath. Ivarn’s sudden appearance sent a spark of fear up her, and Raenisa knew she was now panicking. She mentally rebuked herself for this even as every cell in her body blared for her to get away, to keep running fast, to put the entire length of the forest between them.

Skidding to a halt, Raenisa caught the trunk of a tree for leverage, and took half a moment to collect her bearings. Any more of this, and she’s sure she would’ve collapsed; the chemical cocktail of adrenaline and fear within her almost blotted out the fact she was running low on energy. She needed rest— _now_ —as evidenced by how her knees clattered together.

_But I can’t just wait idly by_ , Raenisa thought as her gaze scanned the perimeter. _He’ll catch he for sure._

She cast her hand out and swept it in an arc before her, concentrating on the veil of life that hung fog-like along the forest floor. Her fingers threaded through the wispy, intangible threads, pulling as she would the strings of a marionette, until nature itself moved to her whims. The dark-colored roots of the tree she leaned against suddenly slithered up through the loamy dirt, breaking through earth for the first time. They tangled together in a pillar-like shape before rising skyward, bringing Raenisa with them.

Once she breached the limits of the canopy, Raenisa leapt the small space between her and the treetop. With a swipe of her hand, she released her hold on the roots, and they receded back into the dirt as she sought a nook to hunker down in. Now all she had to do was wait; Ivarn would certainly puzzle himself over her location now, maybe looping thrice through the same area before she unveiled herself, the mastermind that she was. This one thought brightened Raenisa’s spirits; Ivarn was a fool, after all.

Mirth flooded her when she spotted Ivarn’s approach from her vantage point. He’d slowed his chase to a basic canter, catching onto her ploy to hide rather than run by circling any tree. Raenisa’s eyes followed him as he looped around a dozen or so trees—some of them twice—before reaching hers. With bated breath, she watched as Ivarn ducked behind the tree, rounded it once, before shrugging it off like the others and wandering to another part of the forest. Once he seemed long gone, Raenisa relinquished herself to a small celebratory fist pump and tiny cheer.

_Ha, ha! Take that, you asshole!_ she thought, smirking, as she scuttled forward and dangled her feet down the side of the tree. _Not only did I outrun you, but I outsmarted you, as well! That’s what you get!_

Save the small crunch of a leaf underfoot, Raenisa’s descent was a quiet one. Even if her victory was all but confirmed, she still decided to take it slow; shouting from the treetops would have to be _after_ she was absolutely, positively in the clear. Unfortunately, Raenisa only managed two steps before she felt the clap of a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, her ego came crashing down as that previous dread flooded in again.

Tentatively, her head swiveled around, and Raenisa found herself under the shadow of the darkest frown she’d ever seen her retainer wear. She was stunned to stiffness, unable to even find the strength to stand. It wasn’t as if she needed to, however; Ivarn hauled her to her feet, even on quaking knees, as it appeared he needed to have her at her full height to rain scolding after scolding down on her.

With a firm hold keeping her rooted in place, Ivarn said between clenched teeth, “You gave me a good chase there, Raena. Really. But it’s good to _finally_ ”—Ivarn tightened his hold a little—“have you give in and return home with me.”

Raenisa glared daggers and swords at Ivarn. “I _told_ you, I’m not going back!” she spat. She almost shot a glob in his face, but swallowed down the notion; after all, as chivalrous as he appeared to be, he wasn’t against returning the favor. “Unhand me _this,_ ungh, t-this instant!”

Ivarn began to walk with her in hand despite her protests and struggles. “E-Enough, Raena—gods damn it— _enough!_ ” he shouted when he almost lost his grip on her. “Y-your, ergh, your _father_ wanted to talk to you. It was _rude_ to run off like that.”

“I don’t care!” Raenisa huffed. “I told _you_ I hadn’t the faintest desire to exchange more than a fart with that man, orders or not. I will not go back there!”

Ivarn’s head snapped to her. “Raena, be reasonable and stop this childishness!”

She shook her head wildly. “I won’t! Now let go of me! I _told_ you I’m not going back there!”

For a lengthy moment, their quibble dissolved into a mishmash of shouts and struggles; each voice overlapping the other as they tried to fight each other, strength for strength. It was only with one final push Raenisa managed to wrench herself from Ivarn, but when she turned to run, he grabbed her firmly about her bicep and jerked her back.

At once, anger flared in her, and she slapped his hand away. “How many _effing_ times have I said never to touch me like that?” she said, voice darkening. “Lay a hand on me like that again and I _confirm_ you’ll lose yours.”

Such a threat was enough to placate Ivarn. He flashed his palms innocently, stepping back as Raenisa wrapped arms about herself. “M-my apologies,” he muttered. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have touched you like that. Not when you’ve warned me about it before. I-I’m… sorry.”

Raenisa pursed her lips, eyes dropping to the forest floor. There was no more fight left within her now; with a single misplaced hand, Ivarn managed to snatch it from her. She wanted nothing more than to strike him down where he stood, tear him asunder with the strength of the roots that danced before her power before, but she relented. To paint the forest red with his ilk would be an insult to its majesty, let alone the disappointment it would bring to her beloved mentor, Iijenda. She was better off giving in, if only for now.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Raenisa said, “If I… accompany you back to the village”—she glanced up to him—"will you see to it you give me the space I need?”

The look of relief on Ivarn’s face twisted her stomach in a knot. “O-of course! Of course, I will. I’ll leave you to your own devices for however long you like. If you father didn’t need to speak to you, after all, we wouldn’t be _in_ this predicament in the first place.”

He gave a sheepish chuckle, but it went largely ignored by Raenisa. Realizing she’d gone quiet, he pursed his lips and tipped his head in direction, presumably, back to the village.

“So, ah, shall we?” he offered, brows upturned placatingly.

Raenisa rolled her eyes, but gave him a nod. “Let’s go then,” she returned, leading the way despite not having the faintest idea _if_ that was the right direction.


	2. Day 2 - Raenisa & Mayame - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **prompt:** “that’s the easy part”  
>  **pairing:** raenisa & mayame  
>  **rating:** G  
>  **summary:** raenisa joining her friend, mayame, to a mountain spring to fetch water turns into a competition to catch fish.
> 
>  **tags:** minor injuries, teasing

It is only through work is one well-prepared and well-fed, Iijenda would always tell her when she whined and complained during training. Raenisa knew she was right—after all, the matriarch was one of the wisest souls in the village—but she deigned to agree with her mentor. Not a day went by without Raenisa wishing she could abandon all the village held and make for the cities, which she’d heard stories told of streets littered in silver and parties every night well into the morn. It certainly sounded better than what the village had to offer, especially when everything was a _walk_.

The mountain spring on the western end of the mountain was the furthest noted location by Raenisa. It’s the farthest she’d ever been from the village, and while an exciting prospect simply to leave, it wrought disappointment because it was an area of importance—namely, the village’s only source of water. Still, freedom was freedom, and Raenisa was glad to join Mayame, her closest friend, on the long walk to fetch water from there.

Raenisa could feel the spring before it was even within sight; the temperate chill of the forest had dropped, clouded by the soft mist that hung about the spring. A lungful of air smelled of wet earth; the gushing roar of a waterfall echoing through the trees. Raenisa glanced to Mayame, then without provocation, she broke out into a run. Her friend simply rolled her eyes, but continued to follow her in the same direction, buckets swinging from her hands.

Raenisa gave no pause when she reached the water’s edge. Climbing to the top of a minor outcropping of rock, she plopped herself down, and swung her feet into the water. Leaning back on her hands, she released a satisfied sigh as the burn of her travels were cooled by the spring’s water. Despite the distance, such a comfort was worth the trip.

Yet, this one moment of respite remained short-lived. Once Mayame joined her company, Raenisa earned a whap on the back of her head, courtesy of an open hand. She whipped around to her friend in response, an annoyed frown drawing her lips down.

“What was that for, Maya?” she huffed.

Mayame extended a finely manicured finger to Raenisa’s legs. “You’ve some nerve,” she said. “Just dunking your legs in without consideration. We don’t need your filth dirtying such pure water.”

Despite the harshness of her words and her tone which never wavered above monotone, the was a teasing lilt to the end. Raenisa knew her to be joking; for as long as they’d known each other, Mayame was kind-hearted, understanding, and never looked down upon her like Ivarn or her father.

A true friend, and considering the tight-lipped atmosphere of the village, her only one.

Raenisa batted her hand away when Mayame poked a finger at her cheek, saying, “Oh, cut me some slack. The walk here was _atrocious_. I just need some time to recuperate.”

Mayame quirked a brow. “And how long would that be?”

Raenisa flashed her a cheeky grin. “Give me, saaaay, an hour. Maybe two. Three, if you’re willing to be generous.”

Mayame gave her a hooded look. “We’re not going to be here that long, you know.”

“Well, I know we’re here for water, but”—Raenisa motioned to the second bucket Mayame had placed down—“what’s the extra for? Are you dying of thirst, Maya? Is one bucket not enough?”

Mayame narrowed her eyes. “No, I’m not.” She shoved it toward Raenisa, adding, “It’s for you. You’re going to help me carry my second load.”

“Second…?”

Mayame smiled, sending a chill up Raenisa’s spine. It was devastatingly sinister when her friend flashed her pearly whites; it never meant anything good, especially for its receiver.

“While I’ll be lugging back water, _you’ll_ be lugging back fish,” she said.

Raenisa immediately retched. “N-no!” she cried. “No way, Maya! What do you even need fish _for?_ ”

Mayame clicked her tongue. “That peddler that comes from the city has upped the price for the fillets he’s salted and cured. I can barely afford enough for a snack, let alone a meal! So, I decided to give it a try myself.”

“Are you _serious?_ Do you even know how?”

“A little trial and error never hurt anyone.”

Raenisa let out a bedraggled sigh. “You know, this isn’t exactly how I wanted to spend my time here…”

“Well, tough luck. Either you help me, or you’ll be taste-testing all of my upcoming failures.”

Raenisa exchanged glances between the proffered bucket and her friend’s awaiting face. With one final sigh, she pushed herself back up to her feet, and snatched the bucket from her.

“Okay, fine. How much were you thinking to catch?”

* * *

If catching fish by hand wasn’t a sport, it should’ve been considered one. Raenisa was completing drenched from having made leaping dives at any shimmer of silver below the spring water, only to end up emptyhanded for her troubles. She found herself at odds with the cool of the spring waters against the crisp forest air, shivering as her thin vestment clung to every nook and cranny. Yet, she was more determined than ever to catch at least _one_ fish.

When she looked to Mayame, she puffed out her bottom lip; unlike her, she managed at least three with little fanfare. She knew her friend to be talented with her hands—she was the best crafter in the village and could repair any city contraption with ease—but to think it even included catching fish by hand felt like quite a stretch.

“How in the world do you do it?” Raenisa asked as her eyes dropped to the spring again, tracing the path of a winding trout near her legs. “I can barely manage one!”

“That depends,” Mayame called from her half of the spring. “What’re you doing wrong?”

“Well, obviously the catching,” Raenisa said.

“Really? That’s the easy part,” Mayame replied, feet slapping against the shallow as she rounded upon a fish. With her fingers just barely breaking the surface tension, she pulled up it up via its gills and held it triumphantly out toward Raenisa. “It’s getting and keeping a hold on them that’s the hardest. Give up while you’re ahead, Raenisa. Leave the rest to me.”

Raenisa harrumphed. Taking this as a challenge, she found herself more ready than ever to prove to her friend she could do this. She studied the water below for a beat, waiting in vain for anything. When there was a zip of something green ahead of her, she immediately took off in a run after it, ignoring how she dredged up mud and stone in her wake. Whatever kind of fish it was, it was _big_ , and she knew nabbing it would not only have her trump Mayame, but please her—her friend had only managed small fry, something large enough for a meal would be, to her, true happiness.

Raenisa’s grin was a cut of white on her face as she cornered the fish toward the outcropping of rock she once sat upon. With nowhere to go, its capture and her victory were tentatively apparent. However, Raenisa guessed wrong; sensing her coming directly at it, the fish swam into the rock, seeking out any fissure it could hide in. Refusing to give it that one attempt at escape, Raenisa dived at it, but this was her one folly as she immediately cracked her head against the rock.

Mayame yelped in surprise and rushed to her friend’s aid, worry etched into every line of her face. She rolled an outstretched Raenisa over and searched her thoroughly; save a savage cut to her temple that leaked blood down her nose and chin, she could discern the start of a large bruise on her shoulder. It’d certainly flower into something dark and cloudy within the next few days.

“Raenisa, are you okay?” Mayame said to her, brows drawn up worriedly.

Raenisa groaned, craning an eye open. “Huh…? Oh, yea… Yea, I totally am!” She managed a weak smile. “Guess I took a dive there, huh?”

“Less of a dive, more of a tumble,” Mayame said.

Raenisa sighed. “Kinda stupid of me, but…” She wrenched something from under her, holding up the unmoving remains of the large bass she chased. “At least I got this, yea? Guess I did something right for a change.”

Mayame, despite wanting to admonish Raenisa for her foolishness, couldn’t help wrenching her head back and laughing. “You sure did,” she amended. “You sure did.”


	3. Day 3 - Raenisa & Rhistel - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **prompt:** “you did this?”  
>  **pairing:** raenisa & rhistel  
>  **rating:** T  
>  **summary:** rhistel, raenisa's father, is shocked to learn of his daughter's budding powers.
> 
>  **tags:** magic, loss of control, parental disapproval

It was an odd sensation, the pull of the forest. Raenisa could’ve sworn she felt it since the day she was born, crying in displeasure not from hunger or discomfort, but the unsatiated need to be one with the wood. It only grew stronger as she grew older; many times, her attention would be snapped away by the forest, and she’d stare into its luxuriant verdancy, spacing out as her mind failed to understand the intangible, the indecipherable.

Rhistel made it known time and time again how he disapproved of her connection, though he chalked her common distractions up to a wandering mind. _Sometimes I wonder about that child_ , Raenisa once heard her father tell another party as she feigned one of her episodes out of spite. _I never had much faith in her to begin with, but if this continues, I doubt she’ll even have a future._

And abruptly, it stopped. There were a myriad things that could’ve been the reason, but Rhistel chalked it up to puberty, and thought less—and cared lesser—as the years went by. Raenisa thought otherwise; she believed her father’s incessant complaints naturally shooed it away. Considering the frequency of which he complained, she thoroughly believed this to be the case.

She was fifteen when she felt it again—the pull. It came upon her slow; she hadn’t the faintest idea it was there come her birthday, but weeks thereafter, she felt that same nostalgic niggling feeling in the core of her chest. Yet, it felt different this time around. The pull before was more of a tug; insistent, but something she could fight or ignore with some effort. Now, though its insistence had waned, it beckoned with restless abandoned. It perturbed Raenisa to the point she ignored it. And when she continued to ignore it, it rose up to meet her, much to her chagrin.

Raenisa’s eyes widened when she sensed the curl of a vine in her periphery, creeping up behind her like a slithery serpent. She backpedaled away from it, shaking her head wildly, but the forest continued to encroach upon her everything—her home, her room, her very life. Her back hit the wall of the hut and she flattened against it, but still, the forest advanced on her. Vines wiggled in through any nook, roots broached any cranny, branches extended through any orifice. The forest wanted her, wanted her to heed her calling. It wasn’t so much that Raenisa wanted to refuse (though she really did), it was the frustration that she didn’t know _how_.

She started when she felt the brush of a fern at her ankle. Brow furrowing, she kicked it away, and snapped, “How dare you! Ever heard of asking first?”

The forest didn’t seem the type to have an attitude; to Raenisa, it always seemed tranquil, temperate. Not that a force of the world would—or should—have a voice to speak, but if capable of words, she thought it would try to soothe her instead of ruffle her feathers. Yet, her rebuke seemed to kindle a fury in it, as the greenery closed in faster, spidering cracks in the hut’s foundation and spilling flecks of dried mud everywhere.

Panic settled in Raenisa’s chest. The very last thing she wanted was to bring her home down, but the forest didn’t halt its endless approach. Batting away roots and vines to clear a path, Raenisa trudged into the mess to get to the middle of it all.

“N-now listen here you!” she shouted. Raenisa thought that if she maybe demanded it to listen, it would stop. “I-I don’t know what your problem is, but I— _oof_ —I’m not going to— _stop!_ —you’re going to lis— _mmph!_ ”

Suddenly, a thick vine wrapped about her lower jaw, silencing her. Raenisa gasped in offense, but when another caught her leg and began to drag her back, fear pitted itself in her stomach. It seemed the forest was going to take her, whether she liked it or not.

A shout outside the hut suddenly cut through to Raenisa like a finely crafted sword. Jerking in its direction, she moaned out a response, and felt relief wash over her as a familiar head of fair hair appeared in the doorway of the hut.

Raenisa not once thought of her father as the heroic type, but as the midafternoon sun haloed around his head, there was nothing she wanted more than for him to save her. But the twist of his face settled a more horrifying fear in her as cast his eyes over the vegetation invading his home. When his gaze settled on his daughter and the fact she was the center of it all, the resentment on his face was palpable.

Rhistel muttered a curse beneath his breath as he began to beat back the mess of roots and vines on the floor of the hut. Stretching his arm over a tangle he couldn’t breach, his hand clamped on Raenisa’s visible forearm, and with a strength she thought unbeknownst of him, Rhistel wrenched her free. She could barely manage a word as he dragged her outside, both stumbling over the roots and vines in their wake.

Raenisa dropped to her knees once Rhistel released her. Pressing a hand into the packed dirt, for the first time in her life, she felt overwhelming gratitude toward the mountainous terrain of the forest edge. This thanks was short-lived, however, when she looked up to her father to find him looming over her, face blotchy and red from anger.

“You did this?” he asked through clenched teeth, derision like venom on his tongue.

Raenisa trembled beneath him. “I-it wasn’t, it wasn’t as if I had a choice!” she cried. “It’s not as if I have control over whatever this is!”

Rhistel released a bedraggled sigh, running a hand across his temple. His eyes swept away from Raenisa and to the hut, which seemed saved for now, even if the damage was already done. The forest itself had shifted from its projected path, slowly drifting in the direction Rhistel had pulled Raenisa. Rhistel glared at it, then with a click of his tongue, he ordered his daughter to stand.

Like a newborn foal, Raenisa rose to her feet on shaky legs, and looked over toward Rhistel, terrified. She wasn’t sure what he was going to do with her; he’d always shouldered disgust toward her for her unfortunate powers, but never directly. Whenever he regarded her, it was always with indifference or mild hesitance. This incident seemed to provoke to the forefront how he truly felt toward her, even if only sensed.

Without looking to her, Rhistel said, “From tomorrow onward, you will be meeting with the Matriarch.”

Raenisa’s eyes widened and she slowly began to shake her head. “N-no, father,” she pleaded. “If I go see the Matriarch, then—”

“I will not have any protests from you, Raenisa.”

“B-but, father!” Raenisa lurched forward, grabbing her father’s arm in desperation. “I-if I go to see the Matriarch, t-then the people of the village will mark me as a pariah! I-I may never be able to return home!”

Rhistel eyed her. “Then so be it.”

“F-father!”

Rhistel growled and whipped around, catching his daughter by her wrist. “What would you have me do then?” he all but shouted down at her. “I’m not equipped for all of”—he motioned a hand toward Raenisa and the derelict, but still standing, remains of the hut—“ _this_. You will go see the Matriarch; she will decide what to do with you.”

Raenisa’s cheeks burned in shame. The child within her wanted to wind arms about her father’s middle and continue to plead for her jeopardized freedom, but at the same time, she knew her cries would only meet deaf ears. Just like her, whenever her father put his mind to something, it would take the brute force of ten men to wrench him from his decision. It was the one trait Raenisa despised; both in her father and herself.

Conceding for now, Raenisa withdrew a step from her father. However, she wouldn’t part from him without one last word. Defiantly, she stepped into his line of vision— _forcing_ him to look at her.

Balling her fists, Raenisa said, “You may be getting rid of me to smooth over whatever it is that bothers you, but know this: I _will_ return, and I _will_ have controlled by powers by then. I won’t be the disappointment you see; I will be worthy of your respect.”

Rhistel looked at her with nothing but a repressed contempt before turning away, silent.

With that, Raenisa turned on her heel, and marched away. She hadn’t a destination in mind, but she knew she had to get away from her father. It would be the best for both of them.

 _Marks my words, old man_ , Raenisa thought to herself once she was a good distance away. Even though her head felt lighter for having said her peace, she couldn’t stop the tears that pricked the corners of her eyes. _You will respect me, one way or another._


	4. Day 4 - Raenisa/Tessamine - T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **prompt:** “that didn’t stop you before”  
>  **pairing:** raenisa/tessamine  
>  **rating:** T  
>  **summary:** tessamine stubbornly refuses to give in to raenisa. 
> 
> **tags:** implied/referenced sexual content, flirting, kissing, fluff

The high midafternoon sun filtered in through the small hut’s window, having the audacity to shine right onto Raenisa’s face. Immediately, she winced against the brightness and turned away, pulling the covers over her head with a muttered curse and cocooning herself in its warmth. She could never understand how the people of the eastern wood could sleep with open windows, especially at the behest of the elements always making themselves known. It almost made her miss home— _almost_ —but life outside the village made her realize the things that mattered most to her.

Such as the person _supposed_ to be beside her, but when Raenisa’s arm swept out and she all she felt was the rumpled sheets of an empty bedside, she flicked an eye open with a huff. Her gaze traced the perimeter of the hut before landing on the tall woman near the wrought iron stove. Tessamine had her back turned to the elf, her curls lightly bouncing with each minute movement as she prepared something, most likely tea.

Her dress, a deep emerald color, was offset by the ginger of her hair, making Raenisa smile at the contrast. But this simple observance paled in comparison to her memory of last night, where her own fingers ventured into its thickness, reveling in how soft it was. Tessamine was undoubtedly a beauty for however old she was, but it was her hair that first attracted Raenisa’s attention. The witch had teased that elves always had an odd fascination with hair, and while Raenisa had rebuked her initially, now she couldn’t help but think her words true. It could explain her pacification from sight of it alone.

Feeling eyes on her, Tessamine turned on her heel, and cocked her head at Raenisa. “You’re up?” she asked. “What a surprise; you’re never up this early.”

“I’m just not myself if I don’t sleep through the noon,” Raenisa replied with wide yawn. “Can’t sleep now, either.” She lazily waved a hand through the air, beckoning at Tessamine, before smoothing it across the sheets invitingly. “Come back to bed…”

Tessamine closed her eyes and shook her head, though her disapproval went unseen by Raenisa as the elf pulled the blanket up around herself again. “Unlike you, I haven’t the time to laze about in bed all day,” she said. “I have a few chores get done today, let alone getting ready for the change of season.”

Raenisa snapped the covers off her head in the next instance, frowning. “Seriously?” she said. “You’re, like, thousands of years old. Probably older. You can’t spare a single day doing nothing?”

“My time does not revolve around entertaining your company, Raenisa.”

Raenisa rolled her eyes. She knew Tessamine was forcing an end to their brief exchange. Initially, she took the witch’s words with insult; whenever anyone was short with her, like her father, Raenisa was quick to dismiss herself from their presence out of annoyance. But as she got to know the witch—actually _know_ her beyond the intimate half of their relationship—Raenisa picked up on how she shifted conversations in her favor, picking her words carefully. It was infuriating, Raenisa surmised, to be read so succinctly, but she refused to give in to Tessamine’s manipulations.

Though it certainly explained how she got the title the Harlot of the Wood—it was a fitting insult to the person she did a disservice to.

Tessamine had her attention back to the stove, preparing the bitter tea Raenisa had come to dislike since staying with the witch. It miffed her some to be dismissed so easily; Tessamine wasn’t going to get away with such curtness. Kicking the covers off with a chagrin, Raenisa pushed herself to her feet, and rounded the bed to approach her.

The witch paid her no mind until she felt a body press against her from behind. Stilling for but a moment, Tessamine glanced down as thin arms wound about her middle, pulling her close, as Raenisa nosed aside her long curls. She repressed a laugh in her throat; if there was one veritable truth about elves she’d come to learn, it was they loved hair. Raenisa never voiced her agreement, but it was definitely there in her actions and errant fixation.

Everything of the gesture was enticing; Tessamine could feel Raenisa’s radiating heat even through the thin velvet of her dress, the softness of her chest against her back. It thrummed her heart some, inviting a desire she thought she could repress. It took a mental rebuke and reminder of her duties that she couldn’t snap up the elf’s wrist and drag her back to bed, as much as both would’ve preferred thus.

“Come now, Raenisa,” she said gently. If her dismissal didn’t work, her only option now was to coax her away. “I told you don’t have time for this.”

Raenisa pursed her lips against Tessamine’s neck. “Nowadays, it never feels like you have time for me,” she huffed. “Let alone for yourself. One afternoon—”

“My time is valuable, Raenisa.”

“And so is your time off.” The elf traced her fingers along the intricate embroidery along Tessamine’s waist, delighted by the tremble that made her flinch. “So, why don’t you utilize it the best way possible?”

Insistent hands caught Tessamine’s hips and twisted her around, bringing her face to face with Raenisa. The witch wore a disgruntled look, but it was clear it was forced; she was only doing it to put on airs, to drive Raenisa away, but this time it wasn’t working. The elf’s pert lips curved in a smile and she edged closer, balancing on her tiptoes to kiss the taller woman, but Tessamine was quick to deny her the prospect by turning her head away.

“I’m not going to spend an entire day having sex with you, Raenisa.” The was a hint of finality in her tone as if she were admonishing a child. “Please give this a rest.”

Her attempt to put an end to things came to no avail. Raenisa’s smile hooked a little higher as she said enticingly, “That never stopped you before.”

Her warm breath tickled Tessamine’s lips, making her chest squeeze. During the early stages of their affair, they screwed like teenagers who had discovered sex for the first time. She’d been without intimate contact for too long; Raenisa had denied herself the prospect for too long. It was no surprise that when they fell, they fell fast and hard, never letting up on what they both wanted. It was tempered some now that time had drove a wedge between them and desire. While the witch was content with the way things were, Raenisa always sought more. Tessamine chalked it up to her young age; the elf had just breached a century, after all—the age of a young adult in elven society, the prime of youth.

In her distraction, Tessamine was taken completely off-guard when Raenisa rounded on her again up on her tiptoes. She kissed her gently—not unlike that of a lover. Tessamine hummed, bothered by the euphoric burst in her chest when contact was made, as her hands sought the skin of Raenisa’s lower back. The heat of her skin lit a flame in Tessamine. Guided by instinct, she suddenly pulled the elf to her with a drive unbeknownst to her. Their kiss deepened, self lost to self, until Raenisa had the wherewithal to pull back first, breathless.

Swallowing thickly, Raenisa muttered against Tessamine’s lips, “I thought you had things to do.”

“I do,” Tessamine replied, splaying a hand on Raenisa’s chest and insisting her away. “Now, move.”

Raenisa’s face dropped in shock. “H-hey!” she cried. “I thought you wanted to—”

“I just did that to pacify you,” Tessamine said. “Revel in that kiss until next time.”

“ _Next_ time? What do you mean next time?”

“Whenever that is.”

“Gods, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Raenisa puffed out her bottom lip stubbornly. “Why can’t it be _now?_ ”

“Next time is next time.”

Raenisa released a bedraggled sigh. “But now I feel pent up. You’re just going to leave me in this state?”

“You’ll make do.”

“My hand can only do so much. C’mon, Tess…”

Tessamine glanced down, gaze trailing low along bare sand-colored skin, before flicking back to Raenisa’s face. Even she could discern the unfortunate state she left the elf in, and though she felt for her, she had to put her foot down before they both got carried away.

“Later this evening,” Tessamine said before smoothing passed the elf. The small touch of shoulder to shoulder almost made her withdraw a step, but she quashed the feeling at once. “When I return, then we can do whatever you want.”

As offended as she was, Raenisa decided to accept the witch’s declaration for now. “ _Fine_ ,” she agreed stubbornly, cheeks puffed out as she watched the witch pack her things for whatever journey she had to make. “Until you return. Just make sure you hurry back quick, okay? You’re making me wait long enough!”


	5. Day 5 - Raenisa & Matriarch - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **prompt:** “unacceptable, try again”  
>  **pairing:** raenisa & matriarch  
>  **rating:** G  
>  **summary:** raenisa meets the matriarch for the first time and is forced to show the breadth of her burgeoning powers. 
> 
> **tags:** magic, mild language

Raenisa’s first impression of the Matriarch was that she was tall; tall as the trees and willowy in physique, as if the forest had grown a person in its very image. Her robe only added to her length; dark blue and made of a light, flowy material, it trailed regally behind her as she stepped through the glade, inspecting the branches of a low hanging tree.

Though she had her back turned to Raenisa, she knew of the older woman’s beauty—and her age. One couldn’t deny that, in her youth, she must’ve been shockingly beautiful, even if time dimmed that visage a tad.

As Raenisa stepped closer, purposely crushing dead leaves underfoot, the Matriarch glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Her extended hand dropped to her side as she turned to greet her, the loose ends of her robe swimming with the movement.

The smile that lit up her face was both disarming and enchanting; it was as if, with a single glance, the Matriarch read her mind and delighted in what she found there. Considering the woman’s outstanding power, Raenisa wouldn’t put it past her. She was a mystery—even to the people who ostracized her.

“Ah, I was wondering when I would finally meet you,” the Matriarch said, her voice seemingly covering the entirety of the glade.

It wasn’t booming, spoken clearly as if she were addressing another across a room, but it held a heaviness to it. It took Raenisa a moment to weigh the sensation, but she thought it wide; when the Matriarch spoke, it encompassed the entire area, making all hear her. Whether if it was a natural talent of hers or aided by her magic, Raenisa couldn’t discern, but she felt a tinge of jealousy no matter which it was. She’d give anything to have such presence; if she had, maybe others would take her seriously.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting,” Raenisa said.

“Yet, keep me waiting you did.” The Matriarch took a step forward, and immediately, Raenisa wanted to turn heel and run. She was intimidating even if she sensed not a hint of danger from her. “Was there a reason?”

“Ahhh, well…” Raenisa rubbed the back of her neck. “Would it be rude of me to admit I was hesitant to meet with you?”

“Why is that?”

Raenisa ducked her head. “I… was afraid. Not much is known about you, after all.”

The Matriarch hummed thoughtfully. “That I cannot deny,” she returned. “Though do not mistake lack of knowledge for something unknown, ethereal. I am still a person capable of thoughts and emotions, and it was of great insult of you to make me wait this long.”

Raenisa’s face dropped and she began to shake her head frantically. “I-I’m sorry, I-I… I…”

The Matriarch raised a hand, silencing her. “You need not apologize, child. It has simply been a long time since the village has sent me someone else with power. I will admit, I was a bit excited to finally meet another.”

“Oh…”

The Matriarch waved a dismissive hand. “Ah, but my feelings on the matter are irrelevant, are they not? You were sent here for a reason.”

Raenisa inclined her head. “Yes… Fath— _Rhistel_ was concerned about my burgeoning powers and sent me to you for, uh… I guess, lessons? On how to control them?”

“A fruitless endeavor it would be if that were his expectations.”

“Why?”

“I cannot give lessons on power control—that is completely on you.”

Raenisa blinked. “That makes no sense.”

The Matriarch tilted her head. “How so?”

“B-because! Because it just, well, it just _happens!_ The forest never listens to me when I tell it to stop! So, how can you expect me to control it?”

“Well, therein lies your first problem.”

“And that is?”

“You are _telling_ the forest what to do, not bending it to your will.”

Raenisa pursed her lips. She felt as if she were talking to a wall as the Matriarch wasn’t imparting _any_ form of suitable advice. She almost felt inclined to turn heel and make her way back home; even if her father were to deny her a roof over her head, she could find another who could take her in. It sounded a better idea that the riddles this wayward woman was speaking in.

“What do you expect me to do?” Raenisa huffed. “Physically throw myself at any vines that approach me?”

“If that should be what you need to gain control, so be it.”

Raenisa rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding me?” she shot back. “I’m not even losing control _now_. Why would I try it?”

The Matriarch hummed thoughtfully. “That is a very good point,” she said. “Let us put your plan into action.”

“H-huh—”

The tips of the Matriarch’s fingers glowed green as she curled them in the air before sweeping them out over the glade. Raenisa flinched when she felt the air shift, then suddenly, that familiar insistent pull overtook her. Head snapping to the side, Raenisa’s eyes widened as the forest began to reach for her again, but this time, at an alarming rate.

Yelping in surprise, the elf hopped back from a vine that whipped at her. She dashed passed the Matriarch, who simply stepped out of the way even as the ends of her gown were kicked up by the cut of wind.

“W-what the hell!” Raenisa cried, glaring at the woman. “What did you do?!”

“Simply used the same power you have,” she returned.

“But this—”

“Is but the beginning,” the Matriarch finished.

Raenisa didn’t have a chance to rebuke her. It seemed even the trees were bending to her magic as a branch suddenly slammed down at her side. Raenisa jumped out of the way, aiming for a bundle of vines that were hastily trying to untangle itself. She stilled, expecting to be captured in it, but its shifts halted. For a moment, a small smile cracked on Raenisa as she thought—for once—she managed to control her powers. However, the Matriarch, who was studying her, frowned.

“Unacceptable, try again,” she said, extending a glowing finger at the vines.

Immediately, the vines began to squirm beneath Raenisa again. Gawking, she rolled off it, leapt out of the way of another descending branch, sidestepped a stray root, and finally made it to a relatively safe spot in the clearing. Fists curling tightly, she glared at the Matriarch.

“This _isn’t_ funny!” Raenisa cried, stomping a foot. Yet, she was so distracted by her anger, she was unaware of the ring of green that rippled out beneath her. “Call off this shit! Right now!”

The Matriarch continued to regard her coolly.

“I mean it! Stop the forest this instant!”

She stomped her foot twice more, and once again, she conjured her magic. But this time, the forest seemed to wince back. Upon catching this, the Matriarch couldn’t help a little smile.

“What the hell? What’re you smiling about? Didn’t I say to—”

The Matriarch shook her head. “There is no need to,” she said, indicating the vegetation. “You have done so yourself.”

Blinking, Raenisa turned her head about the glade, and fell back as she saw the forest: The encroaching greenery had undoubtedly stopped in their trek, forming a tightly knit dome over her. In stunned surprise, she exchanged glances between it and the Matriarch before slowly raising a trembling finger and pointing at her chest.

The Matriarch dipped her head in confirmation.

“N-no way…” Raenisa’s wide eyes continued to roam over the tangled disarray. “But I didn’t _do_ anything.”

“On the contrary, you did,” the Matriarch said, approaching. Fingers glowing again, she waved a splayed hand over the dome, dismissing the vegetation. “I told you I did not need to help you.”

“But—”

“You are already as far as you will come without intervention. The only lessons I can impress upon you are those about the forest itself.”

Raenisa rose on shaky legs. “What… do… you mean?”

“Your powers are yours and yours alone to learn and master. Only you can understand how to do so. However, the forest is another matter. There are certain things about it you must know. Changes in the weather, motes of control and lack thereof, reading the magic… These are the lessons I can teach you.”

Raenisa’s lips parted to say something—anything—to the Matriarch, but she couldn’t find her voice. The suddenness of the situation was now apparent, crashing against her like a wave. Those with powers in the village were ousted, forced into becoming social pariahs. Something so misunderstood could ruin not just a person, but friends, lovers, even a family.

Blinking tears from her eyes, they streamed heavy down her cheeks. “So, this… is my life now,” she said up to the Matriarch. “I’ve nothing now, do I? I’m truly alone…”

“Not at all, child,” the Matriarch said, reaching a hand forward and clasping Raenisa’s shoulder comfortingly. “The forest and I now… We are here for you. Will always be here for you. Always. You will never be alone.” 


	6. Day 6 - Raenisa & Rhistel - G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “that was impressive”  
> pairing: raenisa & rhistel  
> rating: G  
> summary: insistence from her mother has raenisa spending time with rhistel.
> 
> tags: family bonding

Yunaesa forced her into everything, even when she raised a myriad of protests. Even Raenisa found it strange that her mother was capable of such a feat without a single utterance, but whenever she demanded something, she was quick to give in before she earned her ire. That afternoon, her demand took the form of a basket of yarn, and after a cock of her chin, Raenisa immediately knew what she had to do.

After snatching it off the footstool, Raenisa turned on her heel to leave, but not without glaring daggers at her mother. Yunaesa breezily ignored her, though she was undoubtedly aware of her daughter’s displeasure with the situation.

Anyone would be upset if they were forced to spend the day with Rhistel, after all.

Raenisa had to travel halfway across the village to find him since her parents were determined to put as much distance between each other as possible. It wasn’t a long trek—barely fifteen minutes—but Raenisa felt as if she were trudging through the thickest of muds with each step that drew her closer to her father. The _last_ thing she wanted, at that moment, was to see the man. Why in the world would she feel anything but reprehension for spending the _entire_ _day_ with him? She had better things to do.

His residence was a bowl-shaped mud and brick abode tucked into one of the corners of the village. The door was slightly ajar, meaning he was busy; lacking windows to ensure the capture and storage of heat, the hut’s only source of light came from either a hearth or the sun. Considering they were nearing the warmer months, Rhistel was utilizing the daytime hours to the best of his ability, mostly likely reading. Raenisa never quite understood the man’s enjoyment of books, but considering there was next to nothing to do in the village, it was, at least, some form of entertainment.

As she approached the door, Raenisa felt inclined to bring her foot up and kick it in. She’d done it innumerable times in the past, earning an earful of a scolding from Rhistel each time, but it was worth it to make her father jump out his skin, unawares. However, her mind retracted from the idea when she brought a hand up and rapped a knuckle on the door instead; Rhistel would likely turn her away after yelling if she did, and returning home to her mother so early would cause her to earn another. Raenisa wasn’t in the mood to be scolded twice in one day; once was more than enough.

Immediately, her father called, “Come in.”

It was a surely a sight once Raenisa pushed the door open a fraction more. Light spilled into the dimness, revealing a circle of books opened up around her father. Glasses were perched precariously on the bridge of his nose as he leafed through a handful of papers, undoubtedly notes from whatever he’d been researching before her entrance. The furrow to his brow meant his mind was racing with all manner of thought, but when his eyes flicked up and he saw it was Raenisa who had entered, they flitted away like the wind. His mouth opened to inquire of her appearance, but when his eyes dropped to the basket in hand, he had the answer he needed.

Raenisa mentioned her reason, saying, “Mother said I was to spend the day with you.”

Rhistel hummed. “Your mother actually spoke to you?”

Raenisa rolled her eyes. “You know what I meant. She doesn’t speak; she _never_ speaks. She just sort of implied it. Strongly.”

Rhistel sighed, scratching the crown of his head. “Ah, that woman and her need for bonding.” He beckoned Raenisa over. “Fine. Come, sit. I could do with a break.”

Raenisa harrumphed despite doing as she was told, plopping on the cushion her father indicated after dumping the contents of the basket on one of the open books. The man pursed his lips and reached for one, even though he wanted nothing more than to sweep the ten or so balls off his tome; at least its contents were more _interesting._

“Listen, I’m well aware both of us could be biding our time with something else, but if this is what your mother wants—”

Raenisa huffed. “I don’t care about that.”

Rhistel quirked a brow. “Then what has you up in arms? You have quite the attitude right now.”

“Nothing.”

“Raenisa, what’s—”

“ _Nothing_.”

Rhistel sighed again. “Honestly… How old are you now? Twelve? Fourteen?”

“I’m _thirteen_.”

“Ah, the cusp of teenagedom. You’re definitely at the start of a rebellious phase.”

Raenisa rolled her eyes. “I didn’t come here for a lecture, Father. Just to do whatever Mother expects of me.”

“And what _exactly_ is that, pray tell? Considering Yunaesa gave you all of this yarn, she, perhaps, expects us to make something together?”

“Does it _really_ matter? Let’s do something— _anything_ —so I have something to show for my effort.”

Rhistel felt as if he was threading around brambles. He knew Raenisa was rough around the edges, but she was snappier than usual today. Either something had gotten under her skin, or she was further along in her rebellious phase than he realized. He began to unwind the yarn in hand as he thought this, but was started when he felt the touch of fingers to his hand. Glancing down, he saw Raenisa quirk her brows up, and he handed the yarn to her.

“You’re just going to knot it,” she said with a huff. “Leave the making of something to me, you can get back to your work.”

Rhistel blinked at her. “Are… you sure?”

“Yes.” Her mouth was a thin line across her face. “It’s obvious what you’d rather be doing right now.”

Rhistel shook his head. “Raenisa, I’m—”

“I mean, can I really blame you?” Raenisa had averted her eyes, furrowing her brow at the ball of yarn as she began to wound the string about it again. She tugged it a little too taut with each loop, however, her fingers white from the strain. “Who _would_ want to spend time with their daughter? My time with you isn’t worth much—more of a _break_ than actual, I don’t know, quality time.”

Rhistel’s lips parted to say something, but he let her words hang in the air. It took a beat for him to realize just what she was implying, causing his shoulders to slump. He cared for his daughter, this much he knew was true, but the task of being a father was far from him. There was no guide, no teachings, no lessons to prepare him for the role, and he’d come to realize he was terrible at it.

“Well, that was impressive,” he commented airily.

Raenisa’s eyes snapped to him. “What do you mean by that?”

“That was probably the honest you’d ever been with me, Raenisa,” Rhistel said.

Raenisa puffed her cheeks out. “I didn’t _say_ anything.”

“Oh, but you certainly insinuated your displeasure.” Rhistel smiled even when he wanted to reach across and poke the side of her face and deflate her show of reprehension. Raenisa always put on airs around him, so it was certainly a side to behold. “Who knew these times, even if forced, meant so much to you?”

Whatever upset feelings Raenisa shouldered toward her father fell away to shock as she scooched back an inch from him. “Gods, _no_ ,” she breathed. “Please don’t do that with your face again.”

“What? Smile? What’s wrong with me smiling?”

“That’s the thing, you _never_ smile, Father. Like, ever.” Raenisa shuddered. “It’s better when you’re distracted. Like a statue, or a pillar. Don’t have to think about the fact you actually have, you know, qualities.”

Rhistel was taken aback, insulted. “I’ll have you know I _do_ have a personality, Raenisa,” he said. “I’m not as stiff as you say I am.”

“Hard to imagine,” she shot back. “When you don’t even want to spend time with me.”

Rhistel sighed for the umpteenth time. He found he did that a lot around his daughter. “It’s just… Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “There’s a reason why your mother sends you to me. It’s not just for bonding, it’s a reminder.”

Raenisa blinked. “A reminder? What in the world can’t you remember?”

“I-it’s not something I can’t recall, per se, it’s something she doesn’t want me to forget. It’s you, Raenisa. She doesn’t want me to forget _you_ , and the fact you’re my daughter. It’s a reminder of the time of when, I guess to her, when I was someone decent. Someone who wasn’t swept up in themselves.”

Raenisa’s face softened and she began to push at a ball of yarn. “I don’t really understand,” she said. “But if she thinks forcing this is a good thing, it might be, right?”

Rhistel shrugged a shoulder. “I guess so,” he returned. “All things take time, but I’m aware of her intentions. So, let’s give this a try, okay? Taking chances can be one of those good things.” He pointed to the yarn Raenisa toyed with. “Something else may come out of it besides a scarf, or a sweater, or whatever else you may have in mind.”


End file.
